Linksys WRT54GS2 v1.0
Your here: Home / Network / Hardware Specific / Cisco-Linksys / WRT54GS2 v1.0 __TOC__ NOTE: Requires Micro, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: Requires K2.4, Do not flash anything else. NOTE: During configuration or flashing a device, the only that should be hooked to the device is the computer and power. Works well as a client, client bridge, repeater bridge. Not enough memory to be a main router or a repeater. In my opinion. Specs Platform Serial Num. = CUQ01 FCC ID = Q87-WRT54G2V1 CPU Type = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG HK0906 P13 909737 R2 (BCM5354 chip rev 3 SoC) MIPS Rev = ? CPU Speed = 240MHz Bus = ? Flash Type = Parallel Flash Chip = MX S0B4220 29LV160GTTG-70G 3A325600 Flash Size = 2MB Max Firmware Size = 1900544 bytes RAM Size = 8MB RAM Chip = hynix 844A C HY57V641620FTP-7 nvram Size = ? Switch = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (BCM5354 chip rev 3 SoC) vlan Support = ? Ethernet Port Count = 1-10/100-WAN 4-10/100-LAN Wired Standard = IEEE 802.3/3u boot_wait = ? bootloader = CFE Flash Card Socket/Type = No SD/MMC Mod Support = No MiniPCI slots = No PoE = No Power = 12V/0.5A Color of LEDs = Green/Amber Size = 7.99" x 1.38" x 6.30" USB = No Serial Port = Yes JTAG Port = Yes Supported by TJTAG/Version = Yes/3.02 Supported by dd-wrt as of = Nov 05, 2009 dd-wrt K2.4 Support = Yes dd-wrt K2.6 Support = No Special Features = Same hardware as WRT54G2 v1.3 Radio (wl0) Wireless Radio = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (BCM5354 chip rev 3 SoC) WLAN DSP processor = Broadcom BCM5354KFBG (BCM5354 chip rev 3 SoC) Antenna Connector Type = Internal Wireless Standard = IEEE 802.11b/g WiFi Operating Frequency = 2.4GHz 802.11g = 6, 9, 12, 18, 24, 36, 48, 54Mbps 802.11b = 1, 2, 5.5, 11Mbps Radio cor_rev = 13 Radio Capabilities = ap sta wet led wme 802.11d 802.11h rm cqa mbss4 afterburner acktiming Links of Interest *wrt54gs2 v.1 router *Linksys WRT54G2 v1.3 & WRT54GS2 v1.0 Now Supported Flashing ***Warning*** - There is no Revert for this router at this time #Configure your computer's local lan ethernet address to 192.168.1.10, subnet 255.255.255.0, gateway 192.168.1.1 . Then connect an Ethernet cable to your computer and port 1 of your router. (Do Not Use Wireless)(Nothing else connected to router) #Perform a Hard reset or 30/30/30. #Open your browser to http://192.168.1.1. #Use the firmware upgrade dialog to flash Vxworkskiller-GS2V1.bin. #WAIT for at least five minutes before you continue! (longer is better) Give vxworks killer plenty of time to do its magic! #You will not be able to browse the WRT54GS2v1 at this point, but you should be able to ping 192.168.1.1. If the router doesn't reply you haven't set your computer's network settings correctly (on step 1) #Tftp the DD-WRT firmware to the router, use latest dd-wrt.v24_micro_generic.bin from the folder where you got these instructions; after sucessful tftp, wait 5 min for the router to finish writing new nvram deafults, etc... It should reboot on its own at least 2 times, so give it 5 min and then go to http://192.168.1.1 (If it not reboot on its own, wait another 2 min, and then power cycle it) , you should see the password reset page. Don't worry about changing it at this point. #Perform a Hard reset or 30/30/30. #WAIT for at least 5 minutes before you continue! (longer is better) Give the router plenty of time to to boot. #Browse 192.168.1.1, you should see the password reset page, change it! Then configure. #Check for recommended builds here. Upgrading Reverting ***Warning*** - There is no Revert for this router at this time JTAG/Serial Info JTAG JTAG Pinouts nTRST 1o o2 GND TDI 3o o4 GND TDO 5o o6 GND TMS 7o o8 GND TCK 9o o10 GND nSRST 11o o12 N/C Using Universal JTAG Adapter white 1o o2 black red 3o o4 GND blue 5o o6 GND green 7o o8 GND yelow 9o o10 GND orange 11o o12 N/C * /noreset switch required JTAG Recovery JTAG: #Backup CFE x2 (Compare the files, they must match exactly or there is something wrong with your JTAG setup) #Erase Wholeflash x2 #Flash CFE #Unplug Power #Unplug JTAG Cable TFTP: #Set Rig ip static 192.168.1.10 #Plug network cable from rig to port 1 #Get TFTP ready, server ip - 192.168.1.1, Password - blank, file - dd-wrt.v24_micro_generic.bin #Plug in power #As soon as windows says "connected" hit upgrade. May have to use a network hub to make sure windows is always connected. #Hard Reset 30\30\30 Serial Serial Pinouts VCC 1 o TX 3 o RX 5 o N/C 7 o GND 9 o Hyper terminal Setup in Windows XP In Windows XP, Click Start Button - All Programs - Accessories - Communication - HyperTerminal Enter a name for the connection, Click ok Choose com port you adapter is plugged into, Click ok Set: Bits per second = 115200 Data Bits = 8 Parity = none Stop bits = 1 Flow control = none Click ok Click File - Save As, and select a place to save it to so you don't have to enter the settings again. Putty Setup in Windows XP After installing putty, run it Serial line = The COM port your using for serial (ie. COM3) Speed = 115200 Click on Serial under Connection Serial line to connect to = same as above (Serial line) Speed (baud) = 115200 Data bits = 8 Stop bits = 1 Parity = None Flow control = None Click Session Enter a name for your connection under saved sessions Click Save Click Open Serial Recovery Modified Redhawk0 instructions # Connect Serial cable # Start one of the programs from above # Get TFTP ready with file selected # Use dd-wrt.v24_micro_generic.bin # Connect power to the router # start a rapid fire Cntl-C as you plug the router to power # type "nvram erase" w/o quotes, hit enter # type "flash -noheader : flash1.trx" w/o quotes, this starts the tftp daemon, hit enter # but have tftp.exe ready # Click go or start on TFTP # give it 5 minutes after it finishes # then power cycle....hard reset...then config # when it stops spitting out txt in the serial consol....hit the enter key...you should get a login prompt...at that point, power cycle it, Hard reset or 30/30/30...then config # you'll see it boot up Pictures FCC Pictures See Linksys WRT54G2 v1.0 FCC Pictures Notes Hardware Modification Category: English Documentation Category: Cisco-Linksys Category:Fix Me!